Portable storage elements may be utilized to store data. These storage elements comprise, for example, hard-drives, digital video discs (DVD), compact discs (CD), video compact discs (VCD), High-Definition DVDs (HD-DVD), BluRay discs, Flash cards, SIM cards, and memory sticks. The storage elements may be utilized to store various types of data, including, for example, software, backup data, and/or media data, which comprise, for example, audio and/or video streaming data. Media players may be utilized to playback media data stored in storage elements. For example, DVD players and/or PCs may be utilized to play media data stored in DVDs and/or CDs.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.